The Boy In 3A
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: A Vocaloid High School AU where Len is the only male student at his new high school...and is also a servant to one of his classmates. Rated T for Teen for sexual behaviors, language, etc. RinXLen...Eventually. Inspired by Giga P's newest song. Will add more Vocaloid characters later
1. Chapter 1

The Boy in 3A

A touching story of Len in a high school classroom. Let me reiterate…Len is the only boy attending this high school due to a mistake. Yes. It's exactly as it sounds.  
This is rated T for teen for the usual high school hijinks…and Len.  
Oh, and Vocaloids belong to their respective company, and are singing synthesizers that come are really cool and worth checking out if you know nothing about Vocaloid!  
My last highschool AU was popular, so let's see how this one goes!

**Chapter 1:The Only Carrier of Testosterone..**

_ My name is Len Kagamine, and I will be attending Sakura High School this year for my 1__st__ year! Obviously, I'm excited and…well…ready to date! Hopefully, the year will be easy and I won't be the awkward single nerd!_

Len Kagamine stood outside the high school and adjusted his half-frame blue glasses. He seemed excited as he walked through the gates and into the lobby. There seemed to be a lot girls at this high school…Which was good for him. Len then went into the gymnasium, his class list in his hand, and sat in a seat. There was even more girls here than he imagined…  
A girl with long pink hair and navy eyes got onto the stage. She wore the white collared short sleeved shirt, brown tie, brown and yellow plaid skirt, and brown shoes.

"My name is Luka Megurine, the top student from last year's freshman class." She introduced herself at the microphone, "I want you to know…"  
_I can't see a guy at all….Man…This is weird…More girls for me to choose from I guess! Hehe! My first year in high school will be a lot better than-  
_"So I hope you all enjoy your time at the all girl's high school of Sakura High!"  
_All….Girl's…High….School…._ Len's eyes widened _Oh Shit_

After a stop at the principal's office, it turns out…Len's transcript mistakenly said that he was of the female gender, not male. However, despite this embarrassing issue, Len decided to still attend the school-Because he had to-and go to his homeroom: 3A.

"…Only I would fall into a heaven…" Len mumbled to himself as he walked in.

The most important girls-story wise-were in this classroom. The one who would sit in front of Len was Rin Enimagak, a girl with short blonde hair in white barrettes and a bow. Her school outfit was the same white collared shirt, black tie, black and yellow plaid skirt, and yellow mary-janes with black butterflies on them.  
Behind Len was Miku Hatsune, a girl with green teal hair in pigtails and matching eyes, white collared shirt, green tie, grey and green plaid skirt, and grey flats.  
Next to Len was Gumi Megpoid, a girl with short green hair and matching eyes, white collared shirt, an orange tie, an orange and white plaid skirt, and orange mary-janes.  
Len sat in his assigned seat, not knowing what to think.

"What are you doing here?" Rin spun around in her seat to face him.

"Oh, well." He explained, eyes closed, "I'm attending this school…Big mix-up y'know-" He opened his eyes and stared at her. She was beautiful, and he didn't even care about her maybe-B size boobs but dammit she was beautiful and those boobs suited her body.

"….Hellooooo…." Rin waved her hand in front of his face, "….Freak."

"Calm down Rin…" Miku walked over to him, "I'm Miku! And this is Rin!" She smiled. Miku was beautiful too, and her boobs were definitely a B. Len felt his face slowly get redder.

"And I'm the class representative Gumi!" Gumi spun him around to face her, "Hi! Hi! And you are?"

_Fuck. She's hot too…..And her boobs are bigger…Is this the boob elevator? The more people I meet, the bigger they are? And this is only the first day too….I hope nothing shows._

"I-I'm Len…Len Kagamine…" Len managed to speak.

"Len-kun it is!" Gumi went back to work on something.

"…She gives honorifics to everyone." Miku informed him, "It's a bit weird but hey. It's Gumi."

"I still want to know why some freak pervert is here…." Rin mumbled.

"Be nice Rin!" Miku smacked her with a her class list, "Bad girl! Baaaaad…" _oh my god is this a chick fight….will they get dirty?_

"Ow!" Rin rubbed her head. _I guess not…Disappointing._

"Class!" The teacher came in, "I am Miss Meiko, your homeroom teacher!" Len was staring at her too. Miss Meiko was a tall young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red cardigan, white button-up shirt, red skirt, and red heels. Her boobs were very big. _…This is a heaven…A heaven…  
_"In this class we'll learn math…Oh." The door opened and Luka came in, "Miss Megurine will be an intern for this class as well." _…she is senpai…It's plain and simple…_

In short, Len was very happy with his new school. First off, there was a lot of beautiful girls, beautiful opportunities, and no jocks that would lock him inside a locker and throw things at him. To him, this was a new kind of heaven.  
"….." Len got pale. _Shit. I didn't think about this…_ And a course every great man is always defeated by his testosterone, aka a boner, "T-teacher." He raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Kagamine?" She asked.

"May I use the restroom?" He nervously asked. She nodded and he quickly left the room. Shortly after, without his knowledge, so did Rin.  
"Shit…Shit…" He ran into the closest restroom and got into the first stall. Luckily, the restroom was empty so he could carry out his work, "Okay…Just gotta be quiet…"

"…I bet he's going to stalk some classroom or locker room…" Rin went into the bathroom, and heard some odd noises, "The hell?" Quietly she cursed and opened the first stall, "OH MY GOD!" She fell backwards. Len quickly pulled his pants and boxers up.

"R-Rin?!" His face was a deep red. So was Rin's, except it looked pink due to how shocked she was, "Wh-why are you following me?"

"Why-why are you jacking off?" Rin asked back, "In the girls' restroom!"

"There's no restroom for boys!" Len reminded her, "and that's my own business!"

"You got horny from the other girls didn't you?" She glared at him.

"Other-" Len then asked, "Well there is you."

"Hah!" Rin snorted at his comment, "I'm barely a B, don't kid yourself!"

"Someone has confident issues." Len muttered. Rin smacked him.

"So you were jacking off!" Rin glared at him more.

"….I'll do anything to keep you quiet." Len shook her by her shoulders. Rin pushed him off.

"Anything?" Rin asked, smiling. Len, who had a bad feeling, nodded, "Be. My. Servant."

"Eh?" Len tilted his head. Rin nodded.

"Do what I ask you to do. For a whole school year." Rin demanded, "Or else."

"Else what? It's not worth this dirty secret…" Len didn't feel too intimidated.

"I have ways to…For example…" Rin took off her shirt, revealing a pink lacey bra and put on a desperate, yet convincing act, "Oh help Miss Meiko…Len's touching me…He wants to make love to me…" Len was torn between her evilness and her bra.

"Shhh!" Len covered her mouth, "Fine! I'll do whatever you want! Okay?"

"Okay!"

…Poor Len…He has no luck in the real world…. KingdomMitsumi Please follow/review/whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Servitude**

"Okay students…It's time for swimming!"  
Len stood with a line of other girls in one-piece school standard swimsuits wearing a pair of black swim trunks. It'd been a few days since he started attending the girls-only high school, and being a servant. It was quite nice actually: Good bathroom hygiene, delicious food, nice teachers, and the halls smelled good always. Oh, and the fact he was surrounded by girls.

"Len…" Rin was beside him, and nudged him, "I need to tell you something really important" She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You should stop staring at Miku to stop your boner." Rin whispered to him. He bit his lip.

"You go to an all boy's school and survive." Len mumbled under his breath, "All the girls here are amazing…"

"…There is something seriously wrong with you." Rin dove into the water at the whistle blow.

_At least I didn't blackmail a student into being their servant… _Len dove in too. _All that matters is that I can still swim in the pool…Ah, the pool…My best friend….I couldn't live without thee if it weren't within a 10 mile radius….I bet I can join the swim team because of gender equality on sports…_

"Kagamine!" Len got out of his pool fantasies at the gym teacher's screaming, "You can get out of the pool now…"

"Oh…sorry." He swam to the ladder and climbed out. The other girls giggled, except Rin.

"Dumbass." Rin muttered under breath, rolling her eyes.

In the restroom, where Len agreed to change in so he could have his privacy, Len put his uniform back on, fiddling with his belt which barely fit, "…I need a new belt…", he muttered to himself randomly. Finally, he got dressed and exited the bathroom. Rin was waiting for him.  
"What is it?" Len asked her, "Are you stalking me as well to make sure I don't do anything sociably unacceptable?"

"Well, you yourself are sociably unacceptable but I'm here to make you do something." Rin explained. Len, who felt semi-insulted, just glared at her, "Can you get lunch for me?"

"…Um, sure. Why?" Len asked.

"I need to give something to Luka-senpai." Rin replied. Len smiled.

"How about I give the something to Luka-senpai?" Len offered with a devious smile.

"The only thing you'll give her is a pregnancy." Rin rejected his offer, "So you're getting me lunch."

"Princess of Evil." Len muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry I want to protect my fellow friends from my sociably inappropriate servant." Rin apologized without sincerity, "Bye…" She walked down the hall to their classroom.

"…Sociably inappropriate…geez!" Len muttered in the food line, carrying two trays of food as he walked to his table, "Who does that girl think she is! It's like she's never met a boy!" Len pouted as he set the food down, "There's worse out there!" He sat down and began to eat, "Not my fault guys go through puberty late…That's someone else's fault!"

"Hello Len!" Miku sat in front of him, smiling innocently. Len perked up.

"Ah, hi Miku." He said, once again happy.

"Where's Rin and Gumi?" She asked.

"Rin's giving something to Luka-senpai and Gumi's probably at some meeting of some sort." Len replied. He didn't now with Gumi. She was a hyper little girl, who often got side tracked but somehow got good grades.

"Speaking of which…" Miku got some homework out, "I need help with my math Len!"

"What…kind of help?" Len asked, staring not at the papers but her chest.

"It's this problem…" _…Does she know she left a button unbuttoned…I wonder if she does…I could tell her but she'd think I was a pervert for noticing….Hmmm….But if I don't and she notices…I'd still be a pervert I believe….Hmmmmm…_, "…So, would you just do pi2 and multiply by this number?"

"Huh? Eh?" Len snapped out of his perverted fantasies of Miku's boobs, "…Yeah. Yeah."

"Okay! Thank-you!" She smiled innocently and did the problem.

_ In all honesty, I don't know what's going on in some of my classes….I get really side tracked…About normal guy things…Such as girls, video games, fictional women, OTP's, and boobs. That's normal. I'm amazed I'm getting all my homework in all of my classes…I guess this is a perk of living on my own! Ehehhehehe…_

"Len-kun!" Gumi sat beside him, startling him as her tray clattered onto the table, "Miku-chan! Guess what!"

"…What?" Len asked, shaking a bit.

"What Gumi?" Miku asked too.

"I just got our mascot changed!" Gumi then said, "It's a Carrot wearing boxing gloves!" Len and Miku just stared at her.

"…A Carrot?" Miku asked in disbelief.

"…With…boxing gloves…?" Len added, also in disbelief. But Gumi was rather proud of herself.

"Now we are the Sakura High Boxing Carrots!" Gumi did some boxing motions in the air, "I drew it all by myself too! But they're going to refine it to make it look even cooler! Isn't that awesome?"

"…Yeah…" The two nodded, even though they were rather concerned and wondering how such a decision got passed.

"Oi!" Rin walked over, sitting on the other side of Len, "Thanks for the food."

"…Anytime Master." Len muttered under his breath. Rin kicked him under the table.

"Why are their posters of a carrot with boxing gloves in the hallways?" Rin asked. She knew it had something to do with Gumi. Gumi was a terrifying person who somehow always came out on top, no matter how ridiculous the battle was.

"It's our new mascot Rin-chan!" Gumi told her, "Don't you like it?"

"…Yes, Yes I do." Rin lied, nodding. Gumi smiled and kept eating her pudding.

"Did you give Luka-Senpai those headphones?" Miku asked Rin. Rin nodded.

"She was really happy. She missed listening to her music while grading our homework." Rin replied, and began to eat.

_ All she had to do…was deliver…headphones…And didn't trust me with it? …Because she thought I'd….She has no faith in me!_

Warning…This may or may not be inspired by Giga P's latest song….Although I'll add other Vocaloids in this one as chapters go on….And today my sister gets The Witch and Hundred Knight and I got 9 perfects on Project Diva F…8 of them were on easy, the 1 was using a help item on Torinoko city to attempt to get a perfect on normal… -Kingdom Mitsumi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Girl**

(But Before we start the story!: Sorry for being on hiatus for too long…Computer broke down, then we got a new one after a week of shipping, then, the screen wouldn't display images AFTER a week so we finally got a new one and I got busy, and yeah! So, Without further ado, I'll let our protagonist narrate the beginning of Chapter 3..)

_I've been here for a week now, a long, hard week. Hard as in-Oh fuck Rin's staring at me. I haven't done anything wrong! It's only 7:55! It's going to take me at least an hour to start-And she's glaring at me. _

"I've done nothing wrong…" Len told her, and demanded, "So stop glaring at me."

"Did you finally grow a pair or are you just trying to be manly?" Rin cracked her knuckles. Obviously she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Please don't kill me." Len begged. Rin flicked his forehead.

"I won't. For now." Rin then explained, "I'm glaring at you because I know how you'll react when the new student walks through that door."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Len smiled charmingly. His reply was yet another flick.

"Why are you flicking me?" Len asked. _And she says I have the privacy issues_

"Because you probably have a boner and that's just fucking gross." Rin replied, and kept flicking him. She repeatedly flicked him in the same spot which slowly reddened more and more as she flicked.

"Rin-" Len began to whine as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class!" Miss Meiko smiled as she entered the room. Len immediately shut up and stared. _Sometimes I wonder if she's single…And then I remember our love would be forbidden because I'm a minor and this isn't one of those teacherxstudent animes_, "We have a new student joining us today! So please nice to her and make her feel welcome! She's a previously home schooled student so let her experience be the fantastic!"

"Yes Teacher." Came the chorus of girls chiming in, and the semi-feminine sounding Len.

"You may come in now." Miss Meiko said to the girl outside the classroom.

The new girl was, once again, part of Len's famous boob escalator. She had long pale blonde hair with bright pink streaks, with one long strip of hair in a braid. Her eyes were an aqua blue, but had a tinge of purple and pink in them if one inspected closely. Her school outfit consisted of the white collared shirt, a black tie, black and pink skirt, and black mary-janes with pink stockings. _She looks like a rocker princess….She must be a D…Maybe, MAYBE a C….I think she's looking at me! OH MY GOD SHE'S LOOKING AT ME-_

"Teacher, why is there a boy at an all girl's school?" The girl asked their teacher. Len immediately decided to pretend he never thought the girl had a crush on him.

"…It's ah-uh, long story now um!" Miss Meiko then told her, "H-how about you tell the class about yourself?"

"Alright." The girl faced the class, "My name is I.A Aria, and I'm a new student. I play guitar, keyboard, and sing. My favorite colors are pink and silver. It's nice to meet you all."

"I.A, how about you find a seat?" Miss Meiko told her and added, "Sit wherever you'd like to." I.A nodded and sat in front of Gumi. _But she's sitting near me! I should tell all my guy friends about all these hot girls….my guy friends that think I'm a girl…..I need new friends._

During study hall, all of the girls around Len began to ask I.A the usual bombardment of questions the new student would normally be forced to endure.

"Hi I.A-chan!" Gumi was the first, "Can I call you I-chan? Or A-chan?"

"S-sure." I.A was stunned by the immediate use of the honorific.

"I'm Gumi, A-chan!" Gumi shook I.A's hand, "I designed our new school mascot!"

"…The carrot with the boxing gloves and menacing eyes?" I.A asked. She was beginning to think Gumi was a little crazy. But most people thought that.

"Yes!" Gumi nodded. Miku then stepped in.

"I'm Miku Hatsune!" Miku introduced herself first, "How was being homeschooled like?"

"Easy." I.A replied, "It was all online. And it didn't take me very long to get my work done."

"Ah! Your hair's so pretty!" Miku marveled at her hair, "Do you do it yourself?"

"My mother's a hair stylist." I.A told her, "Otherwise, it'd look like a wreck."

"Yo." Rin got her cellphone out as she talked to the new girl, "I'm Rin. And that's Len. He's my servant. Aren't you? Speaking of servants," Rin then gave her next order, "I need a piece of gum."

"Here." Len handed her a stick of gum. Rin took it, unwrapped the piece from its silver wrapper and popped it in her mouth, "…Hi." Len waved to I.A like an awkward duck.

"…Is he always this awkward?" I.A whispered to Rin. _Why must I be so awkward?! _Rin nodded.

"Yes. He's just a fucking weirdo. A socially awkward blond." Rin told her, and added, "He'll be gone next year no doubt. Probably at a co-ed school." _…I can tell she'll miss me when I'm gone…_

"Oh Rin-chan!" Gumi slapped her back hard, making Rin almost double over, "You'll miss Len-kun when he's gone next year!" Gumi turned to Len and told him, "I'll visit you every day after school! With Miku and Rin!"

"Th-thanks." Len was staring at her breasts. _…She's a D. Maybe the legendary DD. _

_I had to go to the bathroom….to….relieve….myself. Which I quickly did in this one bathroom no one ever goes in. But shit suddenly got awkward._

"Hi Len." I.A was walking into the bathroom as he exited the stall. Len's face got red. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_

"H-hey." Len waved, once again awkwardly.

"…Are you okay?" I.A asked, tilting her head to one side. _NOT THE CUTE HEAD TILT THING_, "Do you have a fever?" She walked over to him, her hand on his forehead, "Mmm…You are kind of warm."

"I'll-I'll go to the nurse!" Len quickly shuffled out of the bathroom, "Th-thank you….!" Len clumsily ran down the hall, into he literally bumped into Rin, "Ah!" And fell on top of her. _…My hands…are on….her breasts…..She's a B._

"…OFF!" Rin kicked him off of her, sending Len onto his back against the floor. She dusted herself off and checked on her phone. It was a simple flip phone with a few key chains on it, "…Still works. I would've made you buy me a new one."

"…Ow…" Was all Len could say.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Rin immediately asked, "And get on your feet, you weak bastard. All I did was kick you." _YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED MY DICK YOU HEARTLESS WOMAN_

"…I.A…" Len murmured as he got to his feet, "…Almost…"

"She almost heard you jacking off didn't she?" Rin was glaring at him again, "Sick pervert."

"I'd bet you'd get horny at an all boy's school!" Len tried to defend himself. "I doubt you've ever been to a co-ed school!"

"That may be true but-"

"Then disguise yourself and see the pressure! The pressure…" He whispered the last part in her ear. She smacked him, and he backed up.

"Hmph!" Rin folded her arms, "You want to see me stay perfectly sober around men?" She demanded an answer. Len nodded, "Fine, Len Kagamine." She looked up at him, "I accept your deal. But…If I win…" She had an evil smirk, "I promise to make your servitude grander."

"I accept those consequences of you winning!" Len agreed. _I am screwed if she wins_

And so…I'm back! IA's design is based on her new design for IA Rocks, her new vocal which is based off the IA alpha C vocal that was on trial/demo for a bit. School's almost over for me! One more week, and it's only 4 days! ~Kingdom Mitsumi (Review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Festival Dilemma**

"Alright 3A! We gotta work on the best festival event for our homeroom known to the products of mankind!" Gumi announced in front of the podium after school, "We have to be the best! The awesome! The coolest! We must show everyone we freshman are badass!"

_If you haven't figured it out…we're having a school festival. Which means good food and hopefully a maid café. …I beg every day for one. EVERY DAY. Anyways, Gumi's set on upstaging every homeroom. Oh, and next week, Gumi, Miku, I.A, and I are going to watch Rin survive at the All Boy's School for a day. But right now, I must try to get maid café on the suggestions!_

"Any suggestions?" Gumi asked the class. A bunch of people had their hands up.

"An Arts and Crafts Store!"

"A Painting Studio!"

"Hmm…Hmm…" Gumi nodded as she wrote the suggestions down, "Anything extreme?"

"Maid Café!" Len immediately proclaimed. Rin face palmed. The other girls stared.

"A maid café?" Miku stood up, "With cute costumes? Good drinks? DESSERTS?"

"Desserts?" I.A stood up next. For once, she had emotion on her face, "Like strawberry shortcake? Pudding? CHOCOLATE DOUBLE DECKER PIE?"

"That's right!" Miku nodded at her, "I SECOND THE MOTION!" Miku threw her hand to the air.

"I third it!" So did I.A. _…Did I just spark the bouncing of boobs? I mean…the acceptance of maid cafes?_

"We can make cute maid costumes!" Another girl said, "I can sew them!"

"And we'll need a menu!"

"So! It's been decided!" Gumi smirked with confidence that scared the average man, "Maid Café!"

"Oi." Rin raised her hand, "What about Len?" _Oh Fuck._

"That's a dilemma…We can't put him in a dress." Gumi rubbed her chin, trying to think of a solution, when suddenly, "Ah-ha! Len-kun can be a butler!" _I get to be around girls…and girls dressed like maids….while looking sexy and dignified…I am certainly in heaven…._, "Everyone's dismissed!"

"Oi. Len." Rin turned to face him, and scowled, "Don't be a fucking pervert." _…She has so much faith in me._

_ We spent the next two day setting up everything, including the menu. Miku and I.A are in charge of it. So, after school as Rin and I put decorations up, they set up the menu. Some other girls in our class will make it….I hope it involves whip cream…._

"So…strawberry shortcake with ice cream…" I.A wrote down on a paper "What else?"

"Hmmm…" Miku then exclaimed, "Something with chocolate!" I.A nodded, "…Chocolate cake!"

"With fudge frosting!" I.A added, "And chocolate shavings!" Miku nodded. Both were at the verge of drooling.

"…They really like desserts." Len muttered. Rin nodded. He handed her some more streamers.

"Yes. The only thing that surpasses Miku's love of sweets is leeks." Rin told him, "It's incredible. I'm more of a spicy person. I only like sweets occasionally."

"Really?" Len was surprised he was learning something about Rin that didn't involve violence.

"Yes. Now hand me more." Rin demanded, and he did, "I swear you're a pain in my ass…"

"What are you going to do for the café?" Len asked her. Rin scoffed.

"Nothing. Just decorations. I'd never be caught dead in a maid costume!" Rin bluntly said, "I'm not that type of girl!"

"You look like someone who would be working there." Len told her. Rin glared.

"Fucking never." Rin glared, "Only if I was desperate for the cash!" _…I bet in some alternate universe she would…..And be fucking sexy like this Rin…._

_And so, that weekend, the day of our maid café opening came for the school festival. I'm dressed like a sexy beast and ready to serve the young hot ladies of Sakura High!_

Len walked into 3A wearing a black suit coat and pants with a white collar shirt, red tie, and shoes. He styled his hair a bit, just to look sexier.

"Hi Gumi!" Len waved as he walked in. She was dressed in her school clothes and was talking to another student in a maid costume.

"Hi Len-kun…" Gumi then exclaimed, "What do you mean one of our maids are sick?!" The student nodded, "Well, there's only one other person I can think of who'd be an adorable shit in that outfit. She got her phone out. _But perhaps fate is a good creature that doesn't require alternate universes._

"WHAT THE FUCK GUMI." Rin shouted from the closet, "I WON'T COME OUT! I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING SHOW GIRL!"

"Rin-chan, you'll look cute!" Gumi encouraged her from outside the closet.

"Yeah Rin!" Len tried too.

"LEN DON'T EVEN FUCKING SAY A FUCKING WORD." Rin didn't find his words encouraging, "I WON'T COME OUT!"

"You'll get free strawberry shortcake with vanilla ice cream…and chocolate orange slices." Gumi sweetly said. The door cracked open a bit.

"You promise." Rin asked. Gumi nodded, "Fine." Rin opened the closet door and stepped out. The frilly black maid's dress with poufy sleeves sat on her frame perfectly. Her curves looked perfect, her ass looked perfect-_I want her to have my children if she can pull of beauty instead of beastly-ness._

"Rin you-" Rin pointed a ruler at his face, making Len shut up.

"ONE FUCKING WORD." She threatened him and walked away. Gumi was smiling.

"She likes wearing it. Rin-chan's a stubborn girl." Gumi told him, "She's always been stubborn, since her parents died."

"…She's an orphan?" Len asked. _Holy Fuck this is a game changer._

"Yeah, yeah." Gumi nodded, "Car accident when we were younger. She lives with her aunt. Rin-chan's so tough and adult-like, but Rin-chan needs to relax." Gumi then whispered, "Between you and I, I think she needs some S-E-X." Len's face got red, "I mean, I got a boyfriend and I'm always like a healthy carrot!" _…Gumi isn't a virgin…..?_

"U-uh-huh." Len could only nod, his eyes wide. _…Are virgins and non-virgins indistinguishable? …I've never meant a non-virgin before….Besides my mom. No wonder she's scary!_

"Maybe for the Christmas party I should get her some condoms and-" Gumi began plotting to get Rin sex-related presents as Len began to inch away to the bathroom.

Yes. It ends there. It'll continue a bit in the next chapter and then the rest is a mystery because no spoilers! Oh, and I got a perfect on Cat Food on Hard mode! Using the perfectionist item! I felt so proud….I'll never be able to do that again. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
